1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and a method for operating the same, and more particularly to an image display apparatus, which is able to easily check the number of external images to be displayed and the number of sub images to be displayed, and a method for operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display apparatus functions to display images to a user. A user can view a broadcast program using an image display apparatus. The image display apparatus can display a broadcast program selected by the user on a display from among broadcast programs transmitted from broadcasting stations. The recent trend in broadcasting is a worldwide transition from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting.
Digital broadcasting transmits digital audio and video signals. Digital broadcasting offers many advantages over analog broadcasting, such as robustness against noise, less data loss, ease of error correction, and the ability to provide clear, high-definition images. Digital broadcasting also allows interactive viewer services, compared to analog broadcasting.
An image display apparatus may receive external input images from various external input apparatuses and display the external input images.